The invention relates to an arrangement for covering doors, windows or like type room closure devices having translucent regions, in particular, a curtain or a roller blind.
The inventor set himself the aim of using arrangements of that kind for the production of alternative energy, in particular when the curtains, roller blinds, etc., cover the translucent or transparent region, at the inside of the room.